


I Like Who Now?

by saveme_please



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, i tried to make them in character though, may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saveme_please/pseuds/saveme_please
Summary: 5 times someone else found out Tobio unfortunately likes Atsumu and the 1 time Tobio realized he did.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 216





	1. Sugawara Koushi

**Author's Note:**

> If you unfortunately read my previous, albeit some already deleted, works, you would know I can only write angst. I am not even sure I write it well but I wanted to be happy for a change so I tried to write this. This is my first time writing fluff so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also I did an edit of Kageyama having the exact same hair color with his eyes: https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/520447300695159588/?share=true

**1**

“Tobio-kun, on the court, yer an awful sweet goody-two shoes ain’t cha.”

When Miya-san said that, Tobio felt so confused on what he meant by that, he didn’t even realize he turned a cute shade of pink. So confused that he asked Miya-san what it meant but he didn’t fully get what Miya-san said. He also doesn’t get this burst of feeling in his chest like he wants to spike a ball in his face and ask him what his favorite brand of volleyball so he can give whatever Miya-san wants from him.

So, after the camping trip, he asked Suga-senpai what did Miya-san meant and why did he feel like that.

Suga, on the other hand, is trying not to squeeze the life of Kageyama for being so adorable. This is like a classic boy pulling a girl’s pigtails cause he likes her. He may have a tiny idea why Kageyama felt that way but he’s not just gonna tell just yet. Kageyama can be so dense sometimes when it doesn’t concern volleyball.

“Ooh you cute blueberry! Maybe it’s because you care about his opinion that you felt annoyed when he said that? Being a goody-two shoes is not even a bad thing really. It just shows that you care about your teammates. And when you said you wanted to give him what he wants, doesn’t that just show how much you wanted to prove your skills to him and maybe how much you admire the best high school setter in Japan?”

Kageyama still looks like he’s constipated but at least he got an explanation. Even if he doesn’t think it’s exactly right.


	2. Hinata Shouyo

**2**

Hinata thinks it’s a bit sus how Yamayama-kun’s phone always seem to be with him nowadays. Not that he uses it during practice but it’s still there next to his water bottle and towel. It always vibrates too. Did Yamayama-kun get a new game? But he isn’t really good with those, so that can’t be it. Maybe he found someone to text with?

Hinata had to stop the laugh that wanted to come out from him. Bakageyama? That couldn’t even text him back more than the word ‘ _No._ ’ texting someone else? Surely that can’t be it. So after practice he tries to peek when Yamayama used his phone but fails.

“Oi boke! What are you doing?” Kageyama says, while trying to hide the screen of his phone from Hinata’s view.

“Bakageyama! Who you texting huh? You always have your phone with you nowadays. It always gets tons of notifications too.”

“Boke! Hinata boke! I’m texting no one.” Kageyama then proceeds to go to the locker room so he can go home.

While he was changing though, Hinata decided to open his phone to see what’s actually up with Yamayama-kun.

_**Miya-san** _

_finally lunch timeeeee_

_am so hungryyyyy_

_school is so boringgggg_

_Tobio-kun save meeee_

_ya better eat okkkk_

_not just those tiny milkkkk_

_12:05_

_Tobiooo-kun!_

_finallyyy time to practice_

_yer gonna get it in nationals_

_16:15_

_TOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_O_

_O_

_O_

_O_

_K_

_U_

_N_

_m so tiredddd_

_n hungry too_

_ya better get home okk_

_18:00_

Huh? Who is this Miya-san? And why is he texting Yamayama-kun so much. Bakageyama doesn’t even reply much. Hmmmmm. Don’t tell me he… OWES HIM MONEY??!

“Oi Boke! What you doing with my phone?”

“Gaaaah! Nothing Yamayama-kun. I’m gonna go change.”

Hmmmm... or maybe… don’t tell me… THEY’RE DATING????!

Naaah. That can't be it. With how Bakageyama replies, anyone would wanna throw their phones instead.


	3. Miya Osamu

**3**

Osamu was there when his annoying twin went home from youth camp gushing about one cute lil goody-two shoes. He was also unfortunately there when this gushing turned into a tiny crush after his brother apparently got the boy’s number and they started texting. The only bright side here is that he can watch his twin pine like an elementary school girl. But really most times it’s not even funny. Sometimes it’s just sad. Which is why, he is going to try and see if his idiot brother actually has a chance.

Fortunately, he met the boy he spent the past weeks hearing from his brother in the nationals. The boy is cute. He can’t even tell who they are side by side! Even with different hair colors. Maybe he did suit his idiotic brother. But right now, he has a game to win so his brother can continue to pine for a few more hours. Huh. Losing in the second day in the nationals is very unexpected. It’s not like Osamu thought they were gonna win nationals but losing this early is not something he ever imagined. The combo Tsumu’s lil crush with that tiny spiker of his really is surprising when you see it in front of you.

* * *

Huh. Well, can’t do anything bout that loss. At least, he should try talking to Kageyama-kun. Maybe his brother can at least be a tiny bit tolerable with all the whining he knows he'll hear all night later... and maybe tomorrow... or the next week... ugh. He just knows how annoying his twin will be after losing.

“Kageyama-kun! Hey. That was a good game.”

Kageyama stops when he heard and turned around, confusion evident in his features. “Miya-san? Hi. It was a really good match. You were amazing.”

“Really? Well thanks hahaha. Ya did really great too. I actually came up to talk to ya about my brother. I heard he got yer number back in the training camp. I was slightly concerned cause I know how much ruckus he makes. I hope he isn’t bothering ya so much?”

“Not really no Miya-san. I’m used to it by now. Also, I wanna talk to him as well. It’s always good to learn from another setter.”

Osamu thinks Tsumu isn’t really planning on anything related to teaching volleyball but more on the lines of flirting. But well, at least he enjoys talking to Tsumu. Odd though. If it was him, he’ll get annoyed talking to the his obnoxious brother in the first five seconds. Maybe his brother did have a chance.

“Really? Well then. I’ll see you around Kageyama-kun. Good luck in the nationals.”

“Thank you, Miya-san!” Kageyama bows. Huh. Cute. At least someone has good manners. Completely different from someone he knows.

* * *

Later, when the Miya twins were on their way home.

“Oi Tsumu! I thought you said Tobio was a goody-two shoes.”

“Samuuu! He really was though.” “Ya? Well he just kicked your ass.”

“Eeeeeeh?”

“Meeh. I guess he can kick yer ass too when you actually date.”

“Eeeeeeeeeeh??”


	4. Sawamura Daichi

**4**

Although Karasuno lost to Kamomedai, no one doubted how good the team were for lasting that long in their first time in the nationals and that for Daichi is good enough. Knowing how no one will call them flightless crows anymore, even if they didn’t win, he can graduate happily. It was disheartening what happened to Hinata so he had to make sure the boy will not blame himself for the loss. In fact, he made sure to check with all his members and all that’s left is their amazing setter who also is probably beating himself up for this loss.

So he went to find Kageyama and found his teammate in the bottom of the stairs, hunched over, and he felt his chest constrict a little. He wanted to go over and comfort the boy but before he was even able to take one step towards Kageyama, he saw another boy crouching in front of his teammate, whom he recognized as the blonde setter they played against before, Miya Atsumu.

He doesn’t know if he should leave the two alone because he didn’t even realized they were close enough to talk like this so he stayed just to make sure the blonde had no bad intentions to his teammate.

“Ne Tobio-kun, ya did well for yer first time in nationals. So ya don’t have to be sad kay?”

“Miya-sa—"

“What did I tell ya Tobio-kun? Call me Atsumu y’already know Samu.”

“Atsumu-san, it’s not like I feel bad cause I didn’t win. I do but more than that I… I just wanted to go further with this team. My senpais, they’re graduating soon. I…”

Daichi was shocked but more than that, he was proud of how much Kageyama has grown. What was more shocking, however, was when he saw Miya Atsumu hug Kageyama. The boy immediately melted in the arms of the other and if you told him Kageyama would melt in someone’s embrace, he would have thought you were pranking him but lo and behold.  
  
Daichi was suddenly aware of how much a very private moment this is so he’ll just make sure to check up on the boy later. And if he might have asked a few questions to Kageyama about Miya Atsumu, the boy would be none the wiser.


	5. Tsukishima Kei

**5+1**

Even after what the team has gone through in the past year, you still wouldn’t hear Tsukishima admit how close he is now with the Yachi, the Shrimp and the King. They hang out more often these days that he found himself knowing personal things he didn’t even wanna know. Like how the Shrimp wants to try beach volleyball or how the King is so emotionally dense that he doesn’t realize he has feelings for one Miya Atsumu. How did Tsukishima know you may ask?

Well it’s pretty hard to miss how the king lights up when he receives a message. Hinata sworn he once saw Kageyama smile in front of his phone but Tsukishima didn’t believe it until he somehow ended up telling the King what it means when he feels like his heart is about to pop.

“Say, Tsukishima… lately, I think I’m getting sick.”

“Sick Your Majesty? Idiots don’t get sick you know.”

“I’m not joking. My chest feels like its gonna burst. My stomach feels weird even when I’m not hungry. I mean, it doesn’t happen all the time. It’s just that whenever I’m on the phone with Atsumu-san or when I think about how to defeat Atsumu-san next time or what does those weird pictures Atsumu-san sends me mean–”

“Wait. Wait. What. You honestly don’t know what the problem with you? Something involving that Atsumu-san of yours?”

“Eeeh? I’m… I guess I’m allergic? to uhmm… Atsumu-san?”

“What have I ever done to deserve this. I knew you were an idiot but really King? Allergic?? You idiot! You like the damn guy!”

“What? Of course, I do. I mean Atsumu-san is a very good volleyball player and I–“

“AAAAAAH NO you dumbass! YOU. LIKE. HIM. As in you have a crush on him! You want to date him and kiss the life out of him!”

“What? No way I–“

“For god’s sake! You can’t disagree here with me Your Majesty. You don’t even know what a crush is. I mean how much of an idiot are you really?”

“Eeeeeeh???”

Kageyama was so confused, he even asked Hinata.

“Eh? You’re asking this now Bakayama? I think you liked him since you came back from camp HAHA Baka~”

This only confused Kageyama more because he had a crush on Atsumu-san since youth camp? Why didn’t he know? Why did no one tell him? He then went and asked his senpais to confirm whether it was true or not and when they said yes, he finally accepted the truth that was right there all along.

“I like Atsumu-san? I… I do like Atsumu-san…”

Kageyama calls Atsumu-san really fast and when he heard the phone pick up,

“Atsumu-san I like you! I really do! Like I have a crush on you and I wanna date you and I wanna kiss the life out of you!”

“Eeeeeehh Tobio-kun!! I like ya too! I had a crush on ya since the first time I saw ya! I really wanna date and kiss ya right now too ya know! But I was supposed to be the one who’ll confess my love to yer AAAAAAA!”

Needless to say, Atsumu took the first train to Miyagi the following weekend and kissed the life out of Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! This is definitely not what I wanted to write as my first multi-chapter fic and my writing definitely needs tons of practice but I hope this at least made you smile (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡


End file.
